The current polymide materials do not have acceptable low melt viscosities and the high temperature, long term, thermal and mechanical stabilities required to permit them to function for their intended applications including as films, melt coatings, for example high temperature buffer coatings for optical fibers and junction splice applications. There is a need in the industry for polymide resins that have the desired properties.